Flames of the Force
by Ruari Louis
Summary: The Champion of the Living is missing. His partner will strive to save his Jedi before the Corruption takes too strong of a hold. The key lies in a bond between the Champion and a new Jedi Knight. Can the Champion of the Cosmic Force find him in time? All is born new in The Flames of the Force. A continuation of True Balance.
1. 0 Prelude

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the canon Star Wars universe. This is merely for my own amusement. (And anyone else who cares to read it.)

Rated M for sexual content, conversations of child abuse and rape, foul language, graphic violence.

Alternate Canon Divergence, Original Characters

Pairings: Obi Wan/Maul, Luke/Han, Ooc/Ooc and others that are either cannon or forthcoming.

Summary:

The Champion of the Living is missing. His partner will strive to save his Jedi before the Corruption takes tok strong of a hold. The key lies in a bond between the Champion and a new Jedi Knight. Can the Champion of the Cosmic Force find him in time? All is born new in The Flames of the Force. A continuation of True Balance.

 **Flames of the Force**

 **Prelude**

Luke yawned loudly, slumped in the co-pilot's seat of the Falcon. He was due for a nap and hoped Han would take over soon. Leia had sent them on a mission near the unknown territories. It was dangerous. He sighed and looked woefully at the cockpit door. "I shouldn't use the Force." He scolded himself before he let the urge even start. "It would be irresponsible."

Besides, Han would never be the same if Luke influenced him with the Force. He was a suspicious and untrusting man to begin with. It would never be worth his friendship. Instead, the blond Jedi commed a request to R2-D2.

Luke smiled in a few minutes when he heard a distinct crash and yelp from the crew quarters. Sure enough, Han Solo came charging in, buckling his holster belt. He was grumbling angrily. "Hey!" He spun Luke's chair around and leaned in closely. His green eyes were narrowed. "Did you tell that little trash bin to zap me awake?"

Luke yawned. "Well, if it makes you fell any better, I'll probably not make it to the beds. I'm sleeping here and will probably end up with an ache in my neck." He sighed dramatically.

"It does make me feel better. And you're still a kid." Han plopped into the pilot's seat. "You don't _get_ to complain about aches and pains. Not like the one I will have in my kriffing thigh for a kriffing week because of your little droid." He shot Luke a glare. He continued to stare until the Jedi decided to address it.

"What now, old man?" He asked.

"You look tired." He stated plainly.

Luke gave him a withering glance. "Are you kidding me? You oversleep and you're going to lecture me about being tired?"

Han huffed. "That's not what I mean, Luke. You know that. You don't really sleep much anymore. We've been off on Leia's errands for months and you barely sleep more than a few hours a day."

He shrugged. He knew why he wasn't sleeping. There was a massive squall of Dark energy forming near the Unknown Region. He could feel it. Not only that, there was a smaller cluster of energy that was so familiar, it was border-line maddening. Normally, he could rely on Ben's spirit to guide him, but he hadn't seen Ben for some time. "I don't want to scare you with Jedi boogy-men."

"If I didn't want to involve myself with Jedi nonsense, I'd have never saved your sorry butt from several of your nonsensical Jedi stunts." The smuggler assured him. "Is it something we should investigate?"

"Once I can figure out more, I'll make that decision. For now, we stick to Leia's plan." Luke yawned loudly.

Han stood and rifled through a compartment. He tossed a blanket at his friend. "Get some rest, kid. It's gonna be a bumpy ride. I got that gut feeling."

"Oh no, if Han's gut says it, it must be true!" Luke retorted cheekily. "That's your stomach telling you to eat." But, in the back of his mind, Luke knew that his friend was right. Something was heading straight towards them and he was not sure if that was a good or bad thing.

.

The day after he had been jolted awake by a sassy R2 unit, Han was still rubbing his leg. It was mostly to annoy Luke. He really did not have any more pain but, he wanted to get back at the little Jedi.

Luke, however, was not phased in the slightest by his grumbling and groaning. He never was. Since day one, the kid was obstinate, cheeky, and for the most part, unflappable. Regardless, Han would keep it up for a bit.

"I'm going to scrap that thing." He warned emptily.

Luke shrugged, still staring out the window. "You could never get close enough. He'd just zap you again." He replied with only half of his attention in the ship.

"You going to tell me what's up or am I just going to sit here and worry... like always?" Han sighed, noticing that the dark circles under the blue eyes were getting more contrast.

"Since when do you worry?" Luke finally looked away from the stars and at the smuggler.

He shrugged. "Ever since I took that job for that old fossil." He mumbled.

Luke scoffed, clearly catching the response. "Fine. I'm afraid it might only worry you more, but fine. Something bad is brewing. I can feel a huge amount of the Dark Side where we are going and I don't know what it is."

"Well, damn." Han instantly regretted his question.

"Not only that but, I can also sense some Light Side power nearby as well. It's... familiar..." The Jedi trailed off, eyes returning to the sky.

They would come out of hyperspace soon and Han wished for ignorant bliss. "Should have never asked." He grumbled, prepping to come out of hyperspace.

"I told you so."

In a few minutes, the ship slowed into space and they looked out into the stars. The Known Galaxy was at their back. The Unknown was ahead. Han swallowed the lump in his throat. "Here goes nothing." He said nervously as he pushed the throttle forward.

They travelled no longer than half an hour before he spotted a flash of light. It looked like a comet heading towards them, but it was much brighter and smaller. "What the hell...?" He looked over at his copilot.

Luke was staring at the light, sky-blue eyes wide. "It's here." He whispered.

"What's here?!" Han demanded. When he didn't get an answer, he clicked his tongue. "Come on, kid, don't space out. You gotta give me something." The Falcon began to rumble in some turbulence.

Luke shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts. "It's not Dark energy." He said confidently and the smuggler relaxed as the orb of light drew nearer. His baby continued to shake slightly and Han prayed that she'd hold together.

There was a blinding flash in the cockpit and Han felt like he was going to pass out. The light faded. All that remained of it was an orb the size of his fist, floating like a spirit between the two men.

" _Luke_." It said in a strange voice that was both young and old. " _Luke Skywalker. I have been sent by my Champion to guide you._ "

"Who are you?" The Jedi asked, voice calm. His nonchalance relaxed the smuggler, who felt very uncomfortable with what was happening in front of him.

" _Who do you think I am_?" The orb asked with a giggle.

Luke's brow furrowed into his signature 'pondering' expression. He thought for a long moment.

That gave Han time to evaluate the situation. Luke is tired for days. Luke lies about being tired because he's a dumb ass kid. Luke finally admits to some strange Force business in the direction they were headed. Random physics-altering lantern appears. _So, business as usual_. Han thought with a grim smirk.

"You feel like a Force signature. But it's strange." The blond finally spoke up again. "Like you are familiar and strange at the same time."

" _I am the Living Force. And I come to you in great need_." The light floated around the cockpit. It seemed worried about something. " _My Champion is in grave danger. His partner will need your help to save him._ "

"Who is this Champion?" Luke asked, still at ease.

The orb settled on R2. " _One that you once called Master. I can guide you to their home_."

"We have a mission, kid." Han looked at Luke, knowing the curiosity would be too much for him.

Sure enough, Luke waved him off. He addressed the intruder. "Which Master? I had two. Both are dead." He countered. It was a good point, Han had to admit.

" _Both live. Yet all may perish if the Champion is to be fully corrupted. The Cosmic Champion will need all the help he can get._ "

"Why me?" The Jedi continued his queries. "And how do I know this is not a trap?"

" _You remind me of him_." The orb giggled. " _Always asking questions. Well, my dear Luke, reach out to the Force. Find me_."

Luke gave Han an apologetic glance and began to concentrate. The orb began to glow even more fiercely. The longer the pilot meditated, the brighter it became. Suddenly, blue eyes snapped open in shock. "Ben!" He gasped. Blinking, he looked to the smuggler. "It's him. He is alive."

"Are you sure? I distinctly remember Vader slicing him in half." Han replied.

"Stranger things have happened, Han." The Jedi countered.

"Not like this, Luke." Damn, the kid was being obstinate again. He knew he wouldn't win this battle. So, for the millionth time, it seemed, he pushed his discomfort aside and sighed. "Fine, kid. Let's go chasing ghosts."

.

Luke felt badly. He knew Han did not want to follow along with the Force. But what he felt was unmistakable. They had been traveling at a normal pace through the Unknown Galaxy with the floating orb for a few days. It seemed that the Living Force could only travel at certain speeds.

He had learned a lot from the energetic light, through his endless questioning. The Force was patient and answered carefully. Some answers were straight forward and others were like riddles. It took patience with the more convoluted responses and he felt as if he were doing well.

Han seemed less at ease. He put on the face for Luke's sake. But the Jedi could feel the nerves fraying in the suspicious Corellian every time he was around the orb. It didn't help that Chewbacca was all the way on Courascant with Leia. Han was always calmer around Chewie.

They travelled for a what seemed like only days at a normal pace. Luke promised to map the Unknown, and map it he would. He was surprised to realize that they had been at it for nearly two weeks. A hand on his shoulder startled him. He looked up to see green eyes giving him a sympathetic look.

"You must be dead on your feet if you I can sneak up on you." Han sighed as he crouched by Luke's chair, hand not leaving his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Han. You do not need to worry so much." He shook his head.

The smuggler clicked his tongue and grabbed each side of his head gently. He force Luke to make eye contact. "You've been grilling that orb for a while now. You go days without sleeping. You need to rest, kid."

Luke sighed and placed his hand on one of Han's. "I wish you would be less of a nanny." He smiled in defeat.

Han flashed his knee-weakening grin. "Not gunna happen, kid." He stood. "Someone has to make sure you stay alive. Apparently, the Galaxy still needs you." He offered his hand to the Jedi.

Luke felt his chest swell when he was pulled forward and onto his feet. Han stood mere inches away, still holding onto his hand. He could smell the scent of engine oil and a hint of wine. "Han?" He started quietly.

"Just waiting." He shrugged, not letting go.

The Jedi frowned. "For what?" And then it hit him. A squall of dizziness rushed over him and he felt himself fall backwards. Before he got very far, he was yanked forward and into the chest of Han Solo.

"For that." The Captain chuckled before steadying Luke on his feet. "I told you that you need rest. When will you learn to listen to me for once?"

Luke laughed, allowing himself to lean against his friend. "If I listened to everything _you_ said, I'd be a criminal right now."

Han supported him down to the quarters. Half way there, Luke stumbled and the taller man grunted as he hoisted the Jedi into his arms. "You are running on fumes." Han muttered as he elbowed the door controls to the Captain's bunk.

Luke almost let out a protest to be put in his own room. But Han was being stubborn and probably wanted to make sure he wouldn't stay awake. Also, Han's bed was more comfortable than Chewie's lumpy mattress. So, he kept his mouth shut and allowed his friend to dump him onto the bed. He sunk into the thick mattress with a sigh.

A tugging at his foot made him tear his face away from the blankets. Han was yanking off his boots, clearly annoyed with the extra clasps. Once he freed Luke's other foot, he pulled off his own boots and belt, dropped his blaster onto the side table, and flopped down next to the blond.

Luke instinctively turned his back to Han. His cheeks burned at the overwhelming smell of 'Han' around the room and the proximity of the man himself. He tensed slightly at the shift of weight behind him and the touch of a heavy arm slung over his midsection. The Jedi senses were in overload, despite his lack of energy. He could feel the light breath wafting over his head and the measured, calm heartbeat behind him. He could sense that Han was not quite asleep yet.

This was not the first time Han had carried Luke back to this room to sleep. And it was not the first time that Han had snuggled up to him in a sleepy daze. But the smuggler never pushed any farther and they never actually spoke about it yet. Every time Luke tried, Han would deflect and evade.

"Han?" He asked into the darkness.

"Go to sleep, kid."

Luke huffed. After a few moments, he tried again. "Is this why you and Leia-"

"Go to sleep, kid." He repeated.

Luke sighed and relaxed into the bed. Han could go in a loop for hours when he wanted to avoid a conversation. He felt the grip around his waist tighten slightly. The Jedi could sense the stir of internal conflict in himself. As sleep finally began to take him, an image of a man began to form in his vision.

The face was blurred at first, but as the darkness of slumber grew, the features sharpened. It was a Zabrak male with scarlet skin and bright, golden eyes. Black tattoos contrasted menacingly against his skin. A perfectly spaced set of horns crowned his head. The stranger's mouth opened to speak, yet before he could utter a word, Luke lost all consciousness and he slept for the first time in a week.

Thus begins Part II of the Temple of the Force series. Hope you enjoy!


	2. 01 The Search

Chapter 1, everybody! Hope you enjoy!

Flames of the Force

Chapter 1:

The Search

Maul woke from his slumber feeling refreshed. He sighed contentedly and reached out to hold his Jedi. A sick, sinking feeling formed in his gut as his hand grabbed blankets. His eyes blinked open and he stared woefully at the empty space beside him. The Sith sighed and pushed himself up.

 _Your heart aches for him_. Uusan leaned heavily against the bed post. He was smiling sadly. _I can feel it_.

"Well, feeling badly is not going to save Ben. Tracking down Skywalker's son could possibly save him. I'm going to focus on that." He said bitterly.

Uusan gave him a long look. _You are a wise man_. He commented nonchalantly.

Maul felt his stomach twitch at the word 'man'. Few had ever referred to him as a 'man.' He normally heard words like 'beast', 'animal', or even worse. On the occasions when someone treated him like a person, he did not quite know how to react and he usually pretended like he never heard it. "It seems that Skywalker is near the Temple's planet."

 _Faresh_.

"Excuse me?" Maul asked impatiently, repacking his duffel.

 _Your new home is located on the ancient planet of Faresh in the First Quadrant of our Galaxy_.

"Well, now it's just the Unknown Quadrant." The red Sith scoffed. "And all records of it's culture are locked away in a space where all have feared to explore."

 _I doubt all records are destroyed. We could find them_. Suddenly, Uusan frowned. _All have feared to go there? One of your Jedi is from a planet not far from Faresh_.

Maul raised a brow at him. "Who?"

 _The small amphibian with the speech impediment_. He made it sound as if it were obvious.

"Master Yoda is from Unknown Space?" Maul asked incredulously. He shifted his belongings around in the bag again.

Uusan raised a brow. _He has not told you this?_

"No. Then again, I never asked. I was always too busy asking about others in his life." He stopped reorganizing his duffel for a third time as a sinking realization his his stomach. "I never really asked him about his life. I am so selfish."

The spirit gave him a sympathetic smile. _As Sith, we face our demons every day. We are inherently selfish. This is the time for you to harness that selfishness and channel it into saving the man you love._

"I do not need your lectures." He growled, growing more frantic with the bag.

 _ **Maul. Focus.**_

The Zabrak's hands stilled at the command.

 _ **Save the Living. Stop wasting time.**_

 _Trust the Force, Maul_. Uusan said seriously. He walked over to his kin and laid an ethereal hand on his. It felt like ice and burned like fire, yet it was oddly comforting. _You must contact Luke Skywalker and convince him to help you save Obi Wan. With any luck, the Living has already found him_.

Maul zipped his pack and slung it over his shoulder.

He felt Anakin's presence before the tall man knocked. "Are you ready?" He called through the door.

"One minute." He answered. He looked around. "I think I have what I need. Benny. Come."

"What about Master Ben's lightsaber?" Benny asked.

The Sith grabbed the weapon from the side table and clipped it to his belt. For some reason, it felt natural at his side. He could feel the warm hum of the crystal on his hip and suddenly a pain overtook his senses. Doubling over, he fought to catch his breath.

Skywalker must have sensed his distress because he came bursting through the door. "Maul!" He pulled the small Dothomiri to his feet. "What happened?!"

"Ben!" He gasped. His vision returned and the pain subsided. He could have retched at the familiarity of it. It was as if a thousand lightning bolts the size of string, each with the same punch of a full sized one had come screaming through his veins. He sucked in a shaky breath. "We must move quickly. They are torturing him."

Anakin growled. "Then we have to hurry." He said in a dangerous tone that implied promise of certain pain to Obi Wan's captors. He pulled the Sith down the hallways.

They bade goodbye to their new family. Most gave them good luck hugs or handshakes. Ahsoka made Maul and Anakin promise to return safely with Obi Wan. Her hug was the tightest. Qui-Lana offered them her best stealth ship and was sure to inform them the exact cost of the vehicle. Qui-Gon gave them both a squeeze on the shoulders. He leaned into a hug with Maul and whispered, "Never lose hope." Maul nodded in a promise that he did not trust himself to speak.

Tahl was waiting with Master Yoda at the hangar. She had an unreadable expression and her arms were folded across her chest. It made her seem even taller and broader than usual. Maul suppressed a shudder at her clear display of intimidation.

"Saber." She addressed him coldly and then smiled at his travel companion. "Anakin."

"Master." Maul knew what she was doing. It was a reminder of how seriously he should be taking this. A flare of irritation appeared in his gut. He knew the gravity of the situation.

"I made sure you were tuned up. You just need to preform the pre-flight check and you should be golden." She said to the human.

Anakin sighed in relief. "Thank you, Master Tahl."

She squeezed his shoulder and bade him good bye. When Skywalker walked off to the ship with Yoda, she turned to Maul. Her smile disappeared and he was met with a stone face that gave him a shudder he couldn't hide. "Master." He managed to say. He could not handle the silence or her striped eyes boring into him.

"I'm relieved to see that becoming the Champion has not bloated your ego. You remember your manners." She stated in an even tone. "Just because you have a lot of responsibility, it does not mean you may forget that you are only half way to becoming a Master Sith. Your training must be placed on the back burner, unfortunately. I cannot follow you to Luke. And you must be focused. I also have Feral to train. With those considerations, my only order is to document every time you feel the fear gripping your heart. Do you understand?" She held out a data pad.

"I understand, Master." He replied evenly, taking the pad and pocketing it in his tunic. He hesitated for a second, starting a syllable before swallowing it.

Tahl's expression softened slightly and she placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "Never be afraid to ask. 'If you do not question, you will never learn. If you never learn, you will never be free.'"

He smirked. "That's from the old Temple."

She chuckled. "Yes, it is. Knowledge is everything and it belongs to every one. I will give all the knowledge I can offer to you." She assured him.

"Why fear?" He asked.

Tahl raised a confused brow and studied his sincere face for a few moments. "I'm surprised that Yoda had not recited his favorite mantra to you. 'Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.' This is a fearful time for you, Maul. You need to be aware of your emotions."

"So am I to let go of the fear like some Jedi?" A hard slap to the face killed his mocking tone. "I apologize, Master." He said solemnly.

Tahl frowned at him. "I said to be aware. Do not insult my husband or our other Jedi partners with careless lip. When you feel it, record it. And read up on some of the data I downloaded into that pad for you."

Maul bowed respectfully to his new master, accepting his new role as her student.

She held his chin gently, pulling his gaze back to hers. Her striped eyes were soft and concerned. "Never forget that we are very much the same, Jedi and Sith." She studied him for a moment. "What are you feeling? I sense anger."

Maul did feel angry. "He just ran off. He didn't even think about how it would be if he had died. How I would be. As if he could just let go of all of it. All of us." He blurted out. He bit his tongue quickly, expecting punishment.

But Tahl merely gave him a sympathetic smile. "I very much doubt that Obi Wan did not consider the consequences of his actions. He had lived life filled with out-scaled consequences. But he is a Jedi. He will always sacrifice himself for the good of the whole."

"I know this." He replied, now ashamed of his anger.

"That is fear. Log that." She nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "His job is to protect the galaxy. Your job is to protect him." Squeezing his shoulder, she bade him good bye.

Maul sighed and turned to the ship.

Yoda stood, waiting for him at the foot of the ramp. The small Jedi gave him a smile. "Ready, are you?" He asked seriously.

"I am. Are you going to stow away so that you can harass us with your cryptic silliness?" Maul countered playfully. He was glad that he could joke with this Master.

He was rewarded with a chuckle. "Afraid not, I am. Slow you down, I might." He shook his walking stick to show his point.

The Sith shook his head and crossed his arms. "You don't really need that thing, do you?" He accused, narrowing his eyes.

Yoda laughed. "Perceptive, you are. Good. Need that, you will. Be aware." He gave the Sith a long, affectionate gaze. "Return, you must. An option, failure is not."

"Know this, I do." Maul replied with a smirk. He was given a gruff laugh and a feeble whack across his calf with the cane. "I will return. And I will have help."

"Good. Go."

With that command, Maul bowed and entered the ship. The hatch closed with a faint hiss. A wave of anxiety filled his gut and he supported himself on the wall for a moment. Letting out a shaky exhale, the Sith pulled out the datapad and recorded the two moments quickly. Turning to his droid, he sighed. "You ready, Benny?"

The little droid hovered quietly. "It has been a long while since we have shared a mission. I have had sufficient time to prepare." His prim voice gave the statement a hint of pertness. Yet, Maul could not help but feel as his robot had missed him after all these years.

"I suppose you have. Maybe I was asking myself."

"Well, I believe you are. And please, do succeed. Master Ben has been a good influence on you." With that cheeky comment, Benny hovered away towards the cockpit.

Maul chuckled, shaking his head. He then looked around, gauging the made of the ship. It was well made; a newer model, for certain. The interior was sleek and spacious, with dark gray walls and white accents. A voice pulled him out of his analysis.

"Get up here. We're taking off." Skywalker's voice was impatient.

The Zabrak rolled his eyes and headed to the cockpit.

.

Luke looked over the purple and green planet. It was pulsating with the Force. It had taken them quite a number of days to reach the place where Luke had invested most of his curiosity. He reigned in his excitement and then exhaled it.

Han did not share his enthusiasm. "We'll be within atmosphere in a few minutes. You're sure this is the right region?"

"Yes." The Jedi stated simply.

Han scoffed quietly and lowered the ship below the cloud line. The forest was apparently in the middle of a dry season. The trees were not vibrant and the undergrowth had lost all of its foliage. In the distance stood a large plateau. The side they faced was a cascading set of blackened ruins. Much of what had once stood was piled in a mountain of rubble against the base of the cliff. Whatever had happened, left the structure inaccessible.

"Looks like whatever was here is gone now." Han commented grimly. "We came down here for nothing."

Luke's senses told him otherwise. "No. There is more. We can check the other side."

"Fine." The smuggler grumbled and steered their way around the enormous natural structure. Sure enough, another structure had been carved into the rock. The monk statue that adorned the temple was missing its head. Luke felt a shiver of dread from his friend. While Han would never admit it to himself, or anyone else, he was sensitive to the Force. The energy coming from that place was dark and heavy with corruption. "Want to land?"

Not here. The orb appeared at the Jedi's shoulder. Press further and you will find the answers you seek.

Han clicked his tongue, but obeyed without argument. The third temple was the largest. Its spires reminded Luke of the pictures of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant before the Empire. Gardens hung off the white stone balconies. It was beautiful.

"It looks like one of those gardens have been tended to recently." Han pointed out. "See? Down, near the bottom."

"I see fresh oil on the lower landing pad, as well. Seems like this place is not so abandoned." Luke added. "Land there. I want to investigate."

The smuggler gave him a wary look before descending.

Sure enough, the oil was fresh. The hangar led to a hallway. Using his instincts, Luke headed down a flight of stairs. Han followed, blaster in hand. They ended up at a door that opened out to the Gardens that Han had pointed out.

"There are clothes hanging out here." Han nodded to a series of lines with robes hanging randomly on it.

"Let's keep moving." The Jedi suggested.

The lower levels started to look less like ruins and more like a construction site. New control panels were installed in the door ways and the floor had been torn up and redone. As they pressed further, the new work become more complete and consistent. A blaster door blocked their path.

"It's coded." Han let out a rough sigh of frustration.

A feeling, like whispering in his ear, crept into the back of Luke's head. He walked to the keypad and punched in a code. The light clicked to green and the doors hissed open.

"I do not want to know how you did that." Han shuddered.

Past the blaster doors, a whole new temple emerged. The walls were finished and the floors were retiled. Wandering down the corridors, they found a mess hall.

"Looks like whoever was here left in a hurry." The navigator said as he approached the still half-full pots of grains. They were hardened.

Luke nodded in agreement. "Some of this fruit is still good. They left recently. But why?"

"Something tells me we don't wanna know." Han responded.

"Come on. I want to keep going." Luke urged, turning towards the door. They traveled down the hall and down a small set of stairs. At the end of a corridor stood a set of double doors. They walked into a generator room. It seemed as any other energy hub, save the sleeping cot and a pile of strange artwork. There was a mural of Tattooine painted across the wall. A series of working droids stood, ready for activation and an unfinished droid was laid out on a work table.

The Corellian shivered. "This place is giving me seriously bad chills. It's like a ghost town in here."

But Luke hadn't heard him. He had been looking through the artwork on the table and had stopped at a watercolor. It was of Master Yoda; at least, it looked like him. He looked younger and less tired than Luke remembered.

"Who is that?" Han asked, suddenly right behind the Jedi and peering over his shoulder. His energy buzzed around them.

Luke blushed slightly at the closeness. "It looks like Yoda. Too young, though. So, why did the Force lead us here?"

"Maybe to show us that this place isn't so vacant?" Han offered, still well within the Jedi's personal space.

"It has to be more than that. This place has importance." Luke flexed his fingers, reaching out with the Force. He locked onto the weak remnants of a signature. "I can sense him here. Ben was here."

"Well, all I sense is the hair on my neck standing on edge."

The Jedi rolled his baby blue eyes. "Calm down, Han. We are the only living things inside of this Temple... well..." He trailed off suddenly.

The smuggler's face drained any remaining color it had. "What?"

"Unless someone was hiding their Force signature. That's possible." He scratched his neck thoughtfully. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Han's reactions to his nonchalance.

Han stood there, mouth open in anger and shock. "Wh- Are you- Lie to me, kid!"

Luke shrugged. "Don't ask me questions, then."

 _You two remind me of the Champions_. The orb of Force appeared between them.

"Now what? Why are we here?" The Corellian demanded angrily.

The Jedi tutted. "Han. Calm down, would you?" He huffed and looked at the orb. "He has a point, as rude as it was. You led us here. What are we to gain from this place?"

The light was silent for a few seconds before responding. _Follow me_. It led them back towards the cafeteria, but turned beforehand. The hall was lined with rooms with altars and bedding. Some were open and scattered with items. The Force stopped at a door. _Here_.

Luke opened the door slowly. It was the messiest of the rooms. Stacks of data pads, primitive paper, and more artwork were piled along one wall. There was a box of mechanical parts and pieces on it's side. The Jedi, however, was pulled to the altar. A portrait, colorful and skillfully chalked, stood reverently behind a saber stand.

"Is it just me, or do we know that guy?" Han asked, standing next to him, arms crossed and brow furrowed.

Luke kneeled down, studying the drawing closer. "He does look familiar, doesn't he?" It was driving him crazy. The more he stared at it, the more it gnawed at him. Those bright blue eyes... And then it hit him. "Ben!"

"What? The fossil? This is supposed to be that crazy old coot?" Han picked up the paper and inspected it. "You know what? You might be right."

"I found some of the records in the old Temple. It was after we took back Coruscant. They had images of the Jedi when they were taken in, when they became Padawans, and when they became Knights." Luke explained, straightening up. "That is Obi Wan Kenobi."

"What a stupid name." Han scoffed. "Obi Wan? He must have been teased as a kid."

The blond gave his friend a scathing look. "Han. That's mean. And like you can even talk. What kind of name is Han Solo?"

"Not as bad as Skywalker." The general shrugged. Then his face crinkled. "I take that back. Skywalker is a pretty good name."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Cocky kid." Han chuckled fondly.

The light nature of their conversation faded as Luke began to sense something off.

Han must have noticed the mood shift, because his grip on his blaster tightened. "Kid?"

Luke gave him a grave look. "We are not alone in this Temple."


	3. 02 Meetings

To make up for those long writer's blocks, this is a long chapter. I work a lot and I hope you guys still enjoy the story. Also, I miss writing Obi Wan. He's tied with Maul as my favorite perspective to write. Also, Yoda and Wodi are fun.

 **Flames of the Force**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Meetings**

Anakin watched his companion from his peripheral. The Sith had changed since his transcendence. There was a type of power emanating from him that was so profound, it made the human shudder occasionally. Maul had been searching for a few hours. He never explained where his Cosmic arm was reaching, but Anakin knew.

"You are wasting energy doing that." He said dully, finally looking away from the controls.

Maul reigned in his power and opened his eyes. It would be difficult to see with the black ink, but there were shadows of weariness around the golden orbs. "Do not tell me how to use my energy."

Anakin clicked his tongue. "If we are going to get Obi Wan back, I need you in top shape. So, senselessly searching for him when he's lost in a shadow that covers over ten systems is wasteful." He explained.

"I stopped that days ago. I'm checking the planet for threats. If we are going back to the Temple, I want to make sure there are no surprises." He responded, tone lightening.

"That's fine and dandy, but give it a rest. We'll be there soon." The human leaned back in his chair, trying to meditate.

"So, you have equal control over both the Living and the Cosmic?"

And apparently, we would not get to meditate. "Where did you hear that?" He asked, opening his eyes.

Maul crossed his arms and legs. His tribal instincts were apparent, even accounting how he had been raised. Anakin learned that he was prone to sit where it was considered rude; tables, railings, or really anywhere he could climb to. Either too sophisticated for his brothers or too wild for the civilized, he was an odd man out no matter where he turned. "Ahsoka mentioned your visit with the Elder Ones. Later, I pressed Ben and he finally told me the whole story. I always thought that power was a myth. I never assumed it possible to have both in one person."

"It's true. I can control both. It was myself I couldn't control." He explained. "Palpatine knew that. He knew it from the very beginning. And from that moment on, he drove small wedges between me and the only person to really give me a chance at my dream."

"He was always good at driving a wedge. I'm sorry for your burden."

Anakin gave him a quizzical look, but the Zabrak had turned back to the stars. It was odd to hear such a warm sentiment from the Sith, even if his tone barely conveyed much. "Thank you. I hope I can carry it this time."

"That is why we are here."

"What?" The human asked, now completely confused.

Maul sighed, consistently annoyed at having to explain anything to anyone. "I have a guide. He has been explaining things to me about my role as a Champion. You and the whore have a big part in it."

"I don't like her anymore than you do, but aren't you a little disrespectful by calling Qui-Lana that?"

Maul rolled his eyes. "You aren't being headhunted by her. I would call her a pimp, but that implies power and might make her think I'm considering it." He shuddered at the thought, muttering, "Like I would ever be a sex worker."

"It's not wrong if they are being paid and treated fairly. If they have their freedom and choice, that industry can be legitimate." Anakin noticed a while ago that Maul was particularly uncomfortable with sex trade or sex in general. He ducked out of conversations about it and became defensive and angry when directly addressed with the subject. It even took a while before he was open about his relationship with Obi Wan. "Why does it bother you?" He asked.

"I. Am. Not. A. Whore." Maul's tone was like stone. He pulled out his data pad and typed something before pocketing it.

"Fine. Consider it dropped." The human raised his hands in defense. He would let it go for the time being, but for some reason, Anakin was still ferociously curious about it. He would be patient. "Get Benny ready. We should be out of hyperspace in less than an hour."

They did not need much prep, as it had been a rather boring trip. As much as they had in common, Maul and Anakin still had difficulty talking at length. It always ended with one of them being offended and the other refusing to budge.

But his lack of excitement ended when Maul rushed back into the cockpit after the ship pulled out of light-speed. The Zabrak's golden eyes were wild. "Something is stalking your child."

"I wouldn't call him a child when you meet him. He has a sharper tongue than I do. What's stalking him?"

"I'm not sure. It's a bit fuzzy, but it seems similar to the darkness that stole Obi Wan." He explained. "We must be combat ready."

"You have the only lightsaber." Anakin crossed his arms. "And it isn't even yours."

Maul raised a hairless brow. "Am I to assume you did not build yourself a secret toy or two?"

A certain respect for the Sith's deductive skills crept into his chest. "It's true. I have a few surprises up my sleeve, technical or otherwise. I doubt it's anything we can't handle."

Maul did not react to Anakin, but he turned to his left, giving the empty air an incredulous look. "Not you, too." He muttered.

"Your guide likes me, doesn't he?" The human smirked.

Maul shot him a frown. "Let's just stay on task and find your son."

Anakin chuckled and steered the ship down into the atmo.

.

Han Solo hated this part. He despised the way Luke knew, way too early, that danger was close. The anticipation squandered his natural gut reactions and replaced it with anxiety. He preferred a good, ol' face down when they jumped out or at least a chance to talk his way out. Although, the type of evil that followed the Skywalkers never really appreciated his Corellian wit.

"Calm down, Han. Whatever it is, it's not too close." Luke tried to ease the tension, as he always did. It never worked.

"I'd be calmer if you drew that sword of yours." He suggested.

The Jedi shook his head. "Not yet. Mistakes are made in haste." He said in his annoying sage tone.

Ever since the great rescue at Jabba's mobile palace, Luke had changed permanently. He was less rash and not easy to get a rise out of. It had saved their butts more than once, but Han couldn't help but resent the change. It may have even been what pushed Han straight into Leia's arms. As time went on, the navigator began to realize that the kid was just growing into his life and he would just have to accept it.

Han huffed and kept a hand on his trusty blaster, just in case. "Is it coming closer?"

"We can try and approach it, if you're that hungry for action." Luke offered.

"Well anything beats waiting for it to jump us." Han argued.

The Jedi crossed his arms and gave him a scathing look. "Or, we could wait and let it think we don't know about it. It would give us the advantage." He explained.

Han sighed and took a slow breath. He relaxed his hand, but left the clip of the holster undone. "Fine. We'll do this your way."

They wandered around the dorms aimlessly for a few minutes. Luke looked as nonchalant as could be, but Han's hair always stood on end whenever the Jedi was using the Force. A curious look formed on his face. "Someone else just lan...ded..." He trailed off slowly and then froze in the hallway. "It can't be."

"Who?" Han asked, pulling his blaster from his hip. If Luke was nervous, something bad was about to happen.

Luke's pale blue eyes were wide as he turned to his friend. But before he could respond, an explosion erupted from the first bunk they visited. The papers, electrical equipment fragments, and bits and pieces of the altar blew out of the blasted wall. A whirring sound told Han that the lightsaber was out.

He heard a blaster and an immediate deflection and he knew the explosive was a diversion. The rebel twirled about and fired at the shadow near the end of the hall. A red saber sent the blast into the wall. Their attacker was tall and broad and walking right towards them.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would see Skywalker's son in the flesh." A deep, Coruscanti accent matched the menacing figure. "Ever since that wretch killed me..."

"Who are you?" Luke demanded, standing in front of Han. He had his green saber drawn and his blaster in his offhand.

The intruder must have been a Sith, like Vader. Luke had told him that Siths had red blades. The figure pulled back his hood and stopped a few meters away. He was grim looking, with dark eyebrows, a hooked nose, and a keen stare. His hair was a deep, dark brown and a well trimmed beard to match. "Do forgive my manners. I am Count Dooku." He bowed, flourishing. "And I have come to neutralize you." He lunged forward quickly.

Before Han realized what was happening, he was being flung by an invisible push down the hall, away from the fray. "Luke!" He cried out as he landed hard on his side. "I am too old for this sh-" he froze as a black blur darted past him, towards the battle. Han twisted to watch as the small shadow crept with haste to crouch behind the rubble.

Luke was engaged in a harrowing battle as green and red blades clashed in a flurry of motion. The Count Dooku was clearly the better swordsman and was tiring at a much slower pace. He was well poised and attacked with precision. Luke was a bit slower and less graceful, but his blaster combination seemed to make up for his lack of skill. Han couldn't tell who would win.

The Corellian struggled to stand and before he could straighten up, a strong hand on his shoulder forced him back on the ground. He landed hard on his backside. "LUKE! DUCK!" The newcomer yelled.

Luke did as he was told and parried before he rolled back into a crouch. A Force wave, visible only by its tearing effect on the wall, flew forward. The small shadow figure allowed the wave to pass over, and then darted around its cover to chase after the attack. The Count did not have time to react and was pushed backwards onto the ground. Before he could blink, the old man had a hooded figure looming over, holding a blue lightsaber to his throat.

Han looked up at his rescuer to see a towering man with wavy, dark blond hair and pale blue eyes. He wore a serious frown. "Got him?" He called to his companion.

"Yes." The shadow spoke.

Luke was staring at the tall man and then looked quickly at Han. "Han. Please do not freak out."

The captain huffed and went to stand. The same hand that knocked him down was now offering to help him up. "Why would I freak out?"

"Just promise me." He replied.

"Who the hell are these people?" Han took the offer and allowed the man to help him to his feet. "Who are you?"

"My name is Anakin." The newcomer answered simply. His face was familiar in an unnerving way. His jaw and wide cheekbones reminded the smuggler of someone.

"I know that name..." Han started, trying to pinpoint where he heard it. Pale blue eyes...

"I don't know who he is," Luke jutted a thumb towards the black figure and then he pointed at Anakin, "but that is my Father."

Han jumped back and reached for his blaster. He barely raised it before the now human Darth Vader grabbed his wrist and twisted it. "Yeah, no." He grabbed the blaster and pushed Han backwards. "Give me a reason to break this piece of crap. Go ahead." He dared, holding up Han's very vintage blaster.

Han sighed and raised his now empty hands.

Vader relaxed. "Calm down, we aren't here to harm you two. That piece of shit, over there, though..." he gestured to the Sith, to whom his companion was speaking with quietly. "Maul. What are you waiting for?"

A stroke of blue and the Count was limp on the floor. The shadow reached down to pick up the dead man's saber. Then, he turned to them and switched off his own blade and clipped both onto his belt. "He was always quite good at resisting Force techniques." The male voice was even more prim than Dooku's. He pulled back his hood to reveal a demonic-looking face with bright red skin against stark black tattoos. The ring of horns and bright, yellow eyes did not help to push the demon image out of his mind.

"Somebody. Explain. Please." Han was loosing his patience.

But the horned man was looking woefully at the destroyed room. "My room..." he said in despair. Ignoring the three of them, he wandered around the wreckage.

Vader clicked his tongue disdainfully at the Zabrak and turned back to the Rebels. "Ignore him for now. He's been annoying me this entire time." He sighed and looked at his son. A smile crept onto his handsome face. "Luke." He said fondly.

"Is this real?" The blond asked quietly. "I still had doubts about the orb's information, but seeing you here..."

The small, red man returned quickly. "Where is the little night-light?" He demanded.

"Hey. Welcome back, Mr. Manners. You came to meet Luke, didn't you?" Anakin crossed his arms. "At least introduce yourself before grilling him."

The Zabrak shot him a scowl, before turning back to Luke. "My name is Maul. I came here to find you and the little floating orb of light you mentioned. Let's focus on the light for the moment. Where is it?"

Luke looked slightly shocked, but recovered with a loud chuckle. "Ummm... I'm not sure. I lost track of it after the explosion."

Maul sighed. "Fine. Let's focus on you. You are Luke Skywalker, yes?"

Luke looked at his father, who shrugged, and then back at Maul. "Yes. I am Luke Skywalker. I saw you in a dream, or a vision, I think. Thank you both for intervening back there." He extended his hand for Maul to shake.

But instead, the little devil shot Vader a confused look.

The tall man scoffed. "Seriously, Maul? You've seen a handshake before." He shook his head and stepped closer, laughing. "Don't bother with formality on this one. He's basically a droid."

"Ironic words, coming from you, Skywalker." Maul shot back with a smirk.

"Somebody! Actually! Explain! Something!" Han yelled, feeling very uncomfortable by the dead man and devil creature. "Please!" He added after seeing Luke's admonishing face.

"We are here to seek Luke's help." Vader turned to him and handed back his blaster.

"Who is this bumbling oaf?" Maul asked, arms crossed casually. His golden eyes were unnerving to look at.

Human Vader gestured to the captain, a creepy half-smile on his lips. "This is Han Solo." He said through grated teeth. Did he sense something? Did he know about his grandchild or his breaking of Leia's heart? Did he figure out his secret?

Maul looked up in thought and then his bright eyes snapped back to Han. "What kind of stupid name is The Millennium Falcon? What compels a man to name anything something that ridiculous?" He demanded.

A defensive flare of irritation sparked in his chest when Luke started to laugh. "Hey! That ship is the best in the sky! I have had that ship for years!" He argued, making Luke laugh harder. "And who the kriff are you? A Jedi?"

It seemed it was Maul's turn to laugh, though it was hollow. "No, Solo. I am a Sith Saber."

"Sith are bad guys." Han was confused, annoyed, hungry and way too sober for this. "And Siths have red swords, not blue ones."

"Oh, good. You have a basic understanding of color. At least you're sentient." The devil retorted patronizingly. "This isn't my saber."

"As to being the bad guys, we don't have the best history, I'll admit." Anakin shrugged casually.

"You. tortured. me."

"Is it bad that I feel less guilty about that than any of the other stuff?" Anakin joked. When Luke didn't share his humor, he coughed awkwardly into his hand. "Fine. I apologize for torturing you and manhunting you and your friends. Oh. And I apologize for the carbonite thing. And selling... you... to Jabba..."

"Wow." Maul responded, eyes glittering in amusement. He, apparently, was not as emotionless as he seemed. "I have so many questions. However, if we linger too long, there are bound to be more where he came from." He jerked his head towards the body. He looked past Han's head and smiled. "If you cannot trust us, look to the Force."

Han turned to see the orb of light bobbing up and down. It flew past him and began circling Maul, growing brighter. It started to giggle. $He told me you would follow me. Your bond is strong.

The Sith clicked his tongue. "It was made clear to me that you switched hosts in secret after I was shot. Twice." He responded in a haughty tone. "You and Ben certainly had me looping around for a little while there."

The orb giggled again. $He also said to tell you that he wanted to explain. He just didn't know if the corruption had ears in the Temple. I do hope you forgive him.

Maul sighed, eyes softening. "I already have. But, let's get back to Master Yoda and figure out what to do next. Perhaps Ben's bond with Skywalker's child is strong enough to narrow our search." He turned to Luke and Han. "That is, if you are willing to help us."

Luke's blue eyes were unreadable. He scratched at his chin with his fake hand for a minute. "When you refer to Ben, who do you mean?" Oh, no. The kid was hooked.

"I mean Obi Wan Kenobi, your Master. He was taken by a group of corrupted Jedi and Sith. We need you to help us locate him. Otherwise, the bad guys, as Solo put it, will return in numbers. And they will have the host of this little fairy, your Master, dead or corrupted." His voice and face were grim. "We can go to our temporary lodgings to plan and train. But we need you, Master Skywalker." He gave Luke a reverent bow.

Luke smiled and returned the bow. "I would be honored, Saber Maul. I trust the Force and I sense no evil between the two of you." He turned to his Father, who smirked. "A little tension, but no evil."

Han couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the kid. He sighed and swallowed his discomfort for the umpteenth time, following Luke into another wacky adventure.

.

Maul could barely swallow, his mouth was so dry. His head pounded as if both hearts were lodged in his skull, instead of his chest. He did not expect to be so drained. It didn't help that he hadn't had any time to really train with Uusan. His guide was constantly whispering knowledge to him and the split focus was rough.

They walked up to the hangar where both ships were waiting. Skywalker's son stopped suddenly. "What if they have someone to trail us if Dooku failed?" He asked.

It was an excellent question. Maul glanced woefully at Uusan, who was nodding. "I can check to see if there is anything that can follow us in the sky and space. While I do that, the three of you check the ships for bugs or trackers." He did not mean to sound so commanding. It did not seem to affect them badly and they immediately obeyed. Perhaps he was getting the hang of social clues and his own tone.

He sat, crosslegged, on the ground and took in a slow, deep breath. It felt as if he was inhaling fire and lightning. He exhaled the pain and expanded his mind. Like an electrical signal, his consciousness raced through the temple and branched out, swirling through the trees in thousands of pathways. He searched through the planet and into the sky. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He pulled everything back in and rubbed his temples, groaning.

"Are you alright?" He opened his eyes to see Luke, crouching in front of him. The fair haired young man was concerned. "We found a bug each ship. It was well hidden, but Han knows the Falcon like the back of his hand. Do you need help up? You look drained."

"I will be fine, thank you. How long was I searching?" He asked. The Cosmic Force was prone to distort his perception of time.

"About an hour." He extended his gloved hand anyway.

Maul swallowed a bit of pride and accepted the offer, allowing the short human to pull him to his feet. His head spun momentarily, but he shook it off. "Leave the whore's ship. I doubt she cares about the money."

"What makes you say that?" Anakin asked.

"I saw that hangar of hers. She gave us the worst one in there. It may be left alone. It may be stolen or destroyed. Either way, two ships are easier to follow. And if I remember the conversation correctly," he pointed to Solo, "what you lack in decorum, you make up for in navigation."

"Did you say that?" The handsome man looked at Anakin with a cocky smirk on his face. "Could barely keep up with me, huh?"

"Get on the ship before I hit you." Skywalker snapped.

Maul chuckled. This Solo was more amusing than he originally thought. He touched the remote button on his wrist cuff that called Benny. "Hold on. I won't leave without my droid." He stood and waited as the hatch of Qui-Lana's ship hissed open.

Benny hovered out and approached them. "Are we leaving again?" He asked.

"We're going back to the group to strategize." Maul explained.

They boarded and took off in the Millennium Falcon. Maul sighed, trying to exhale the dull pain in his head. He sat down at the round table located in a common room and buried his eyes into his palms.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Luke sat next to him. "You're starting to look ill."

"Can't rest yet." The Sith shook his head. His brain felt like it was sloshing around in his head. "If I rest, I'll be out for a while. I need answers."

"You needed to listen to me when I said you were wasting energy." Anakin's voice grated his nerves. "I can help you regain some energy but, I need you to trust me."

Maul looked up to see the tall human seated across the table. His eyes were serious and his mouth was a thin line of anticipation. The Zabrak's instincts immediately said to reject the trust. But a small voice in his head that sounded like Ben told him to nod. "Go ahead."

Anakin placed his fingertips to each temple, his middle fingers each resting gently on a horn.

He began to bristle, but reigned in the discomfort. A sound began to rise in his head. It reminded him of an ocean. His mind began to ease in its swirling.

Anakin pulled away and gave him a quizzical look. "Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Yes." He was still tired, but his vision was less blurred. "Where did you learn that?"

"Master Yoda. He taught me early in my knighthood. He told me Obi Wan would need it once the war escalated. He was not wrong." Skywalker explained. "Now. Stay relaxed and keep the conversation light. Otherwise, you'll drain again and I will leave you to faint."

Maul narrowed his eyes at him and willed his heart rate back down. "Fine. Thank you."

Han appeared in the common room and flopped into the chair by the control panel. He checked a few things as he addressed Luke. "I can get us to Follorum soon enough, kid. And there's a small hiccup you seem to have conveniently left with me to remember."

The Jedi rolled his eyes. "And what's that?"

Solo spun to look the blond straight in the eye, slouching casually in the chair. "We need to report to your sister soon. What's your big plan to tackle that? Wait casually, like back in those old ruins? Gunna let that danger search us out this time?"

Luke shrugged. "I figured you would tell her."

"Oh, well, thanks." The captain crossed his arms and nodded sarcastically. "Just let me get blamed for your misadventures yet again."

"You can throw me into the pod engine, if it saves you the hassle. All the blame goes to me." The Jedi smirked.

"Good. So you can call her." Han said with finality.

Maul watched the interaction closely. It was so familiar, the banter between the two of them. He felt like he should recognize the energy there, but he just couldn't identify it.

"Fine. I'll call her in a little while. She's not expecting our report for another day or two, anyway. I'd like to get to know our new companions." He turned to Maul. "Who are you, Lord Maul. Where were you born?"

"I was born a slave to the Nightsisters on Dothomir during the reign of Talzin. They sold me at the age of four to Senator Palpatine." Maul answered without hesitating. With the help of Yoda, he had learned to share without gut wrenching shame. "I spent those years either in the care of droids or my Master."

"Emperor Palpatine?" Luke's eyes narrowed. "You were raised by that monster?"

Maul felt defensive. "If you boil my childhood down, I raised myself. I was treated like a tool, not a son." He assured the Jedi. "I never knew what 'family' felt like until recently."

There was a strange pensive look in those pale eyes. It was not like Yoda, who was playful or stern. It did not remind him of Obi Wan or Ahsoka. They were always skeptical. It was more... emotive. The young man hid it well, but a rage of empathy and sorrow was swelling in him. "I apologize. I should have guessed he would be abusive and neglectful to his students. It must have been a difficult life." The sentiment was more comforting than Maul expected. "Dothomir was never part of the official Republic. You never had a chance to be given to the Temple."

That made the Sith laugh suddenly. "You know, I was offered a chance to run off and see if the Temple would take me. I was barely out of childhood. And I was angry with the notion at the time." He let out a residual chuckle. "But now, when I think about being Jedi, I cannot help but find it funny. I would never had made it out of being a Padawan. I experienced a very hard life, full of horrible decisions and painful regrets. Yet, I could never imagine a reality where I could follow the path of the Jedi."

"So, you're happy you were a bad guy?" Solo scoffed arrogantly.

"No. I'm not happy about what I've done. But I am far too proud and reactive to be Jedi." Maul explained. "When the ancient Order had a chance to resurface, I took the offer. Since then, I have learned that there are other paths in this Galaxy. And the declaration of 'good' or 'evil' can be a dangerous one."

He locked eyes with Anakin and Maul could see the gears working in that odd and brilliant mind. The human seemed to resolve his feelings quickly and turned to his son. The crystal colored eyes sparkled brightly as he gazed upon his child. It was a strong, pure love. "Enough about the weirdo. Why are you in unknown space?" He asked.

Luke sighed. "The new Republic is being set up by Leia. Chewie and Lando are heading the remaining fight against the Empire."

Han chuckled. "What's left of it." At the glare from the elder Skywalker, he cleared his throat. "There was nothing for us. So, when Luke said he felt a surge of Force energy in the unknown, her Highness sent us packing to investigate."

Maul furrowed his brow in thought. "How did he die?" He asked suddenly. Luke had been there, when Sidious fell. It was a question that gnawed at the back of his mind for weeks. Anakin never talked about the actual fight. He merely said that Luke redeemed him.

"Who?" Luke blinked at the random nature of the question.

"The Emperor."

Luke looked at his father. "You never told them?" He accused. "Why?"

"It would have seemed proud and boastful. So I kept it to myself." Anakin explained, cheeks turning pink.

Luke turned to Maul and looked him square in the eye. "I lost the fight." He said bluntly. "I could not kill Vader. I lost control for a moment, but I could not go through with killing him. The Emperor was torturing me to death with his lightning." The boy paused and smiled at his father. "Anakin broke through Vader and he took a good deal of pain to throw him into to power core."

"You dragged me through that station only to have me die before we could board. But I was okay with that."

A swell of emotion rose in Maul's chest. He saw Anakin Skywalker in a newer light. No longer did he seem like a cold, selfish child. The light of love was clear in his eyes when he saw his son. Without warning, an image of the fight flashed in his brain. Laughter bubbled from his chest to his mouth.

The three other men looked at him, perplexed.

Benny chimed in. "He's been doing this lately. I am unsure whether or not to be concerned with the behavior."

The comments added fuel to his mirth and he laughed harder.

"Can you tell me what you find so funny about that intense memory Luke and I share?" Skywalker asked, clearly annoyed by Maul's reaction.

The Sith raised a finger; a plea for a moment to regain his composure. When he calmed down to chuckles, he managed to explain. "You threw him.. ha ha… down a shaft… heh heh… into a power core…" He lost it again.

"What's so funny about that?" Solo asked.

"That happened to him." Anakin answered, pointing at Maul. "It was a point of failure in Palpatine's eyes." He smirked. "I'll give you that, short stack."

Maul bristled at the jab at his height, but he let it go. His vision began to blur slightly.

"Creator. I think it is time for you to rest." Benny hovered by his head and he saw the distinct scan light. "Retinal reaction is at forty percent. You require at least five hours of REM sleep to properly regain that energy."

"Remember when I broke you?" He snapped at the droid.

"Master Ben was rather upset by that." He quipped back. "I can replay the reaction recording I have on file."

Maul groaned as the Skywalkers chuckled at the exchange. "Go ahead and delete that. I'm afraid you are right, however."

"The quarters are down the hall. Bunk four is clean." He heard Solo say.

A small, robotic hand grabbed his tunic and he stood, knowing he could not trust his eyes. Also, Benny held more strength in his little motor than one would believe. He allowed the droid to lead him down the hall, warning him of the step down. He chuckled at the doting. It comforted him.

They stopped suddenly. He heard a whistle and the beeping of an astrodroid. It sounded like an R2 unit. The droids argued for a moment. The R2 was just as pert, if not more so, than Benny.

"Well, discuss it with your master, if you must. But mine is sleeping as he stands and poses no threat. So please, allow him to rest." Benny replied.

The R2 whistled a sassy, -Fine, then. I will do just that,- and rolled away.

"The nerve of some droids." Benny huffed before pulling Maul into the bunk.

He flopped down onto the thin mattress and sighed as sleep took him.

.

Luke watched as the unique droid led the exhausted Zabrak out of the room. "What a strange man." He remarked.

"Yeah." His father agreed. "He's something else. But, for some reason, he's caught the attention of the Force and Obi Wan. That's ultimately why we sought you out."

"Ben is in danger, if I remember correctly."

The tall man nodded gravely. Luke took a moment to study his father's face. Though they did not share height, Anakin's face was not unlike his own. They shared icy blue eyes, a square jaw, and sandy blonde hair. "The corruption that took me is not dead with Palpatine. It has created its own force that took Obi Wan from us. We can't find them without a bond between Padawan and Master. That is where you come in. You two had never broken that bond."

"I see." Luke quickly glanced at Han's skeptical face. "And Lord Maul is his… partner?"

Anakin chuckled darkly. "Yeah. You could say that. It's complicated." He scratched his neck, clearly uncomfortable.

"You don't like talking about their partnership?"

His father sighed. "Not particularly, no." He admitted.

Luke chuckled. "Fine. I'll leave it be, then."

They were interrupted by R2D2. He wheeled into the room in a huff. He squealed and beeped angrily. Without the translator, Luke was lost on the why. Luckily, someone in the room understood him.

Anakin chuckled. "Calm down, R2. I know he's bossy, but he's with us."

The droid's dome of a head spun around, finally noticing the newcomer. He squealed happily and scooted over to him.

"You know R2?" Han asked.

"This little guy and I go way back. You had 3P0, too, right?" He asked excitedly, patting the droid.

"He's with Leia and Chewie." Luke replied, enjoying the warm feeling at seeing his father in such a relaxed light.

"I built that droid for my mother when I was a child. He helped her in the shop when I was helping Watto." His tone was strangely bittersweet.

"That old fly?" Han asked suddenly. "How do you know Watto, the con artist?"

Anakin's smile disappeared. "He owned us." He explained. "Until a Jedi came and freed me from slavery. He couldn't get Watto to give up my mother, though."

"Oh." The smuggler's face fell in shame. "Sorry."

"It's something I've had to face and accept in this newly borrowed time. Ot doesn't bother me as badly as it used to. Besides, a man ended up freeing her and marrying her. They had your Uncle Owen." He looked past Luke and smirked. "He asleep?"

Benny had returned and settled next to Luke. "He is. Stubborn as he is, he cannot deny himself rest for too long." He looked down at R2. "Have you clarified my reasons for being here? Or will you be slinging more insults at me?"

R2 replied with a whistle and turned away.

"Can I ask you something, Luke?" His father's brow was furrowed and his hands were fidgeting.

Luke smiled, trying to soothe the elder Skywalker's worry. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you trusting us so easily?"

The question made him think. He ignored Han's smug expression and took a moment to answer. "I suppose you could say that it was the Force. And it will probably be the only one I give after this. But, if you must know, I'm a lot more selfish than that. It's about getting to know you. And the idea of seeing Ben again?" He paused, collecting his emotions. "It's an opportunity I thought I'd never get."

A smile twitched the corners of Anakin's lips. "The thought of putting you in more danger made me pretty angry. I almost tried to stop Maul from seeking you out. Now that I see you, talk to you, I'm glad he's more stubborn than me."

.

Hope you enjoyed! Being restaurant cook doesn't allow much writing time, but I will continue to do my best to give you all my best!


	4. 03 Fear, Pain, and Suffering

Buckle up, kids. It's gunna be a bumpy ride…

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS** \- This chapter has a lot of detailed reference to rape and abuse. It was very difficult to write for me but I feel it needed to be done to feel the weight of what happens. Please, if these would be triggers, skip this chapter. Or skip the parts between page breaks with these symbols - (=*=) I do not want anyone to be harmed by my writing and know how much I cried during this.

Flames of the Force

Chapter 3

Fear, Pain, and Sufferirng

Pain. It was everywhere. It permeated his skin. It raced through his blood and assaulted his mind. Yet, it was still only pain. And Obi Wan knew how well equipped he was for it.

His eyes were almost useless, as he redirected his energy to keep focused on keeping control. He kept his hearing, and the voices were all too familiar.

"He has always been a nuisance." Xanatos said with a sigh. "A gigantic thorn in the side. Can't we just kill him? I'd like to see Jinn's face at the sight of his head on a spike."

"The monk has resources." A woman's voice with a distinct Dothomiri accent could only be Mother Talzin. "We need this one alive."

"Kenobi wouldn't know our location." A strong, male voice rose. It was new and not overly familiar. "However, I watched that Temple for weeks. This man's Sith partner is clever. And he is heavily attached to his Jedi."

Through this torture, Obi Wan maintained his heart rate and felt no fear. Until another new voice entered the room. "Lord Maul is an animal; unable to dismiss an imprint, once it is set." Darth Sidious sounded like senator Palpatine when they had first met. That meant that he was young and strong. "And Obi Wan made quite the imprint. May I have a private word with our guest?"

There was a pause before a quiet shuffle out of the cell. Obi Wan tried to force his heart and head to calm.

"Obi Wan Kenobi…" He sighed heavily. "Obi Wan Kenobi… You know, you stuck a lot of stints in my cogs. You killed my first apprentice, admittedly a blessing for me." He paused as the Jedi bit back a response. "What? Nothing to say?" A hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head up sharply. "Look at me, _Jedi_."

Obi Wan pulled in his focus and calmed his mind. He willed his eyes to see. Palpatine was inches from his face. The lines were gone from the undamaged skin. His sandy hair was oiled back.

The Sith gave him a wicked smile. "Good. I know you well enough to understand simple pain will not do. It simply will not break you. But, try as you might and as perfect of a Jedi as you were, you cannot deny your weakness."

.

Maul woke with a start.

Benny was beeping. The droid stopped once he saw his creator awake. "We have arrived." He said. "I imagine you are anxious to proceed."

Maul stretched out his back. "I am. But why do you care?"

"You programmed me to adapt and learn. When you are anxious, you make more mistakes." Benny replied.

Maul rolled his eyes.

 _Your_ _droid is right. You must learn to calm your mind._

"I understand the theory, okay? It's the execution of it that I'm having trouble with." He sighed and pulled on his boots. He smiled, remembering he would be able to see his brothers and Master Yoda soon. Then, a chill ran down his spine as he realized he would have to check in with Master Tahl.

He pulled out his data pad and noted the fear, hesitating on the reason. Hopefully, she would find it amusing, instead of childish.

He checked his pack and left the bunk. The ship was pulling into the hanger of Qui-Lana's inconspicuous estate.

Solo sat in the pilot's chair and whistled. "That's one swanky place." He commented.

"Well, don't expect a mannered host." Maul replied.

The pilot scoffed. "It's Florrum, also known as Pirate Central. I wouldn't expect mannered anything here."

The Sith smirked. "Well, expect the Jedi to be, at least. Most of them."

Solo chuckled. "I've only known two Jedi, and both of them were far too cheeky for manners."

"Who?" Maul wondered. "Luke and who else?"

"Your Ben." He answered. "Only, I knew him as an old man who always had some predictable comeback."

"Then, he hadn't changed much over the years. Nice to know he's consistent." The Zabrak laughed softly at the image of an old Ben Kenobi, snipping wittily at his younger companions.

The ship settled on the ground and the compression unit hissed as it shut down. They were greeted by Master Yoda, Bell, Jinn, Tahl, and their daughter.

The little green Jedi wore a fond smirk at the sight of Luke Skywalker descending from the hatchway. He held composure and addressed the Champion. "Returned, you have. Successful, were you?"

"You have eyes." He gestured to his tag-alongs. He smirked at the grunt he received. "Yes, Master Yoda. We were successful. May I present Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker and General Han Solo." Maul stepped aside and gestured their guests to move forward.

Luke was beaming as he walked up to his old Master. "Never, in a thousand years, did I expect to see you again. Why are you carrying a walking stick? You aren't the hobbled old man you once were." He asked cheekily.

Yoda huffed. "Happy, I am, to see you again. Young, I am, yes…"

Maul recognized the glint in those green eyes and didn't have time to warn him. There was a sharp crack as the stick swung into the Knight's calf.

The young Skywalker hissed as he bore the pain. "That's a good reason." He commented, voiced strained from the strike.

"Hm." He looked up at Solo. "Han Solo. Risked his training to save you, he did, hm?" Yoda jabbed him in the shin with the end of his stick. The Master studied the human's face for a few moments.

The navigator looked at his friend with a frown. "I am very uncomfortable. I just want you to know that."

Luke clicked his tongue. "I already figured that out. You aren't exactly subtle in your body language. And you'll have to learn to get over that." He looked past Yoda, at the other Jedi and Sith. "Is this the rest of your Order?"

Jinn chuckled and stepped up to greet the young Skywalker. "Not nearly." He replied, extending his hand. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi Wan was my Padawan for many years."

"This is the man who set me free as a child and brought me to the Temple to be tested." Anakin elaborated the introduction.

"I thought Ben did that." Luke replied.

The older men laughed. Jinn shook his head. "Obi Wan was never over fond of tag-alongs. And he was apprehensive of Anakin from the start. But they bonded over time."

"He was never not apprehensive of me. He was right to be, of course. In the end, he was always right." Skywalker's voice turned sad.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Master Jinn." They shook hands.

The introductions continued and they were headed inside. Maul strode next to his Master, staying half a step behind hers. She finally addressed him as they made their way through the estate. "I trust you have kept up on the work I gave you?"

"I did, Master Tahl." He pulled out the pad, unclipped the data chip, and handed it to her. "Here is the log. I have to finish a few more chapters of that diary you gave me. It should be finished in a day or two."

"Good. I expect a report on what you learned from it. No less than a thousand words, please." She pulled out her own data pad and inserted the log. She scrolled through his fears.

Maul became incredibly aware of the possibility that she might want to discuss this publicly. "Yes, Master."

"I'm sensing a pattern, here." She commented. "I see a lot of Obi Wan fears in here. I appreciate you being specific."

The chatter amongst the group died down.

She didn't notice or she didn't care and continued. "Have you meditated on any of these fears?"

"No." He admitted. When she glanced at him, brow raised, he explained himself. "Every time I meditate, Ben and I connect… and I…"

"I get it. You feel what he's going through. It must be harrowing for you." She commented lightly. "There is one reoccurring detail in here that troubles me."

"Tahl." Jinn interjected. He must have felt the anxiety raging in Maul. "Perhaps this is not the time-"

"I like you, husband. Please do not ruin that by interrupting a lesson with my student." Her voice still casual. "The detail that is frequently a source of fear is sex. Why is that?"

"Mother, I don't think-"

"Are you a Master, girl?" Tahl's tone hardened. "If he wants to master his craft, he must learn to be uncomfortable. And so must you."

Maul's hearts were racing. Uncomfortable would be an understatement. The thought of explaining that part of his past in a private setting made his gut wrench. He tried to swallow. A tug on his robe made him look down into the keen and soft eyes of Master Yoda.

"Answer her, you must." He said quietly.

Tahl seemed patient for the answer.

"I… I experienced a lot about of… sexual abuse. Violent sexual abuse. The thought of that happening to Ben…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's been on my mind."

"You're shaking." She observed.

Maul looked around. He hadn't noticed their halt in the hallway. He hadn't noticed that most of the others had continued on. The only ones left were Yoda and all three Jinns. "I am?"

Tahl gave him a long, unreadable look. "Daughter."

"Mother?" Ser-In stepped forward.

"I will leave you to handle this, as you have experience. Maul?" She laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to pour comforting energy into him. It helped only a little. "You must confront this, if you are to move on and help your partner. Obi Wan is not his victim and would never allow himself to be one." She took her husband's arm and led him away. Yoda followed, looking back once.

Ser-In stood there, studying Maul. "Any particular reason you never brought this up to me?"

"Rin- I…" The lump hardened and he choked on his words. His eyes stung and he tried to hold back the tears.

But the usually hard face of Ser-In Jinn softened. "I know, Maul. I might be the only one here who really knows."

"He wanted his name. I never gave it to him. He… he…" The Champion, who normally was compared to a droid, did not feel the tears running down his face. "There was… nothing I could…"

She sighed and embraced him.

He tensed, not used to this compassionate side to his old friend. Enveloped in those long arms, he could finally feel how badly he was shaking; his body compulsively vibrating.

She shushed him softly and rubbed the back of his neck. When he started to calm, she pulled back to look at him. "You are here, no?" She asked.

"I am."

She nodded firmly. "You survived. You were returned from death and the Cosmos, were you not?"

"I was." Where was she going with this? He wondered.

"I know what our Master did to you. He did it to me. But we persisted. You never gave that name because you were strong and loyal to your spirit. You endured because it was the right thing to do. Do not let pain to make you suffer. Suffering is the enemy." She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "You are my brother; my little, vicious, brilliant, beautiful brother. And I love you fiercely. You will overcome. Do you hear me?"

He nodded slightly, not knowing how to process her confessions.

She shook him twice. "Do you hear me?"

"I hear you." Without a thought, he impulsively launch himself at her, slinging his arms around her neck. He hugged her tightly.

Ser-In was still in a moment of shock, but returned the embrace. "If you ever need an ear for this particular issue, I am here for you."

He closed his eyes. "Thank you. I love you, too."

(=*=)

.

"Do you know what I did to your precious Maul?" Sidious smiled as he stroked his prisoner's cheek.

Obi Wan reeled in his emotions, setting his face into expressionless stone.

"He had sparked a connection with a mysterious person. What that person did not understand is that Maul belongs to me. He killed his best friend because he is mine. He had to be severely punished. Do you want to know how?" He asked.

The Jedi responded without tone. "He is a being, not a belonging."

 _SLAP!_

"He was bred and raised to be my tool. He had no opinions. He had no options. He had only my command and it was ruined by a child who thought he could play house with a Sith!" Sidious backhanded him again. "I asked him for an explanation. I was given silence."

A small twinge of comfort tugged his stomach.

"Does that please you, _Jedi_?" He asked with a twisted sneer. "The next part might not satisfy you as much. Not when you learn of what your name had put him through."

Obi Wan kept his composure well. He had dealt with all sorts of torture. It was never new.

"Because my disobedient pet would not comply, I dealt with him as an animal would. And what do most alpha carnivores do with insubordination?" He asked. "You're an animal lover, right?"

A horrid wave of dread filled his chest as he remembered a past conversation. _The Sith, under the modern Code, were sadistic, lustful, driven, and malicious. We get that way for a reason._

"I raped him." The gleeful smile and wild-eyed elation in his yellowed eyes made Obi Wan's stomach churn. "I raped him until he was bleeding and raw. And when I was done, I beat him. And when I bored myself with that, I found other ways to defile his body and break him. Would you like to hear some of my better ideas? There was one time when I used his own lightsaber hilt. You should have seen his face when I threatened to turn it on."

Nothing had prepared Obi Wan for the fury that raged inside of him. His breathing quickened and his heart began to beat furiously. He willed himself to calm, even just enough to keep his face emotionless.

"No, no, no. That will not do." He stood. "It won't be satisfying if I tell you everything now. I will let you sit with the knowledge that because of you, he became the outlet for my desires. You can listen to the others later." And he left the Jedi alone.

Obi Wan remembered the meaning of suffering as the door closed and the guilt set in.

.

(=*=)

Anakin watched as Maul and Ser-In walked into the dining hall together. The smaller of the two was knocked over.

Ahsoka hugged him tightly. "You're back. I met Skyguy's kid. He's funny."

"Yeah. He's a riot." He replied dully.

She glared at him. "What's wrong with you?"

Ser-In slung an arm around the Togruta's shoulders. "Probably not getting enough rest. He's hopeless, I swear."

Ahsoka frowned and whipped around to cross her arms at Anakin. The tall human was standing nearby, sensed the withering glare and looked at her. "You promised me that you would keep an eye on him." She declared heatedly.

Anakin sighed. "Yeah, because he listens to me." He responded sarcastically. Dinner was being served and he sat with Maul, Ahsoka, Luke, and Solo. "And I did warn him several times to conserve his energy."

"Well, do a better job next time. He looks like a ghost." She argued.

Maul clicked his tongue. "I'm right here, you know."

"And you look like a ghost." She retorted, looking st him. When she didn't get a come back, her frown grew worried at the edges and in her eyes. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah…" The Sith found an appropriate lie quickly. "Our room was destroyed in a blast. I lost everything that was in there. Uusan's manuscripts, my research… the drawing I made him…"

Anakin wondered how many times Maul had deflected like this. When he shared that story of the frigid, frozen lake, was it just a smokescreen? When he stared off into nothing, was he reliving the real traumas?

"I'm sorry, Maul. It was a beautiful portrait of him."

Han Solo pulled Anakin from his musings as he made a sudden noise. He rifled through his side pouch and produced a piece of paper. It was a stunning colored chalking of the padawan Obi Wan. "This drawing?"

Maul's mouth opened in surprise. "How did you…?"

"We were in that room, before it blew up." He explained, handing over the drawing. "I swiped it. Not sure why."

Anakin subtly studied the navigator. He was clearly Force sensitive on a very low level. He probably was inclined to take the trinket on instinct. However, his abilities were not the troubling observation. What bothered Anakin was the way his shoulders were always inclined towards Luke. It was how close he had scooted his chair to Luke's. It was that goofy look he got in his eye whenever Luke was speaking.

He stopped watching them when Maul's younger brothers sat on either side of him.

"Kriffing shit, there are three of them." Solo commented rudely.

"Who the fuck is this?" Savage asked his elder brother.

Maul rolled his eyes. "Brothers, this is Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. Gentlemen, these are my younger brothers, Savage and Feral."

"It is good to meet you." Feral said politely. "Forgive our middle brother. His name is accurate."

"And I hope you forgive my brash friend." Luke responded. "We've never met a Dothomiri Zabrak male before we met Maul."

"It's the skin. Witch magic gave us weird skin and no hair. Though Maul's red is apparently rare for all Zabraks." Savage explained. "You should see the kitchen here, brother. It's amazing. I couldn't figure out half of the gadgets, though."

"Do you need my assistance? Because I do not know the first thing about cookware. I lived off of pure nutrient bars for most of my life." Maul explained, face relaxed.

Savage's hairless brow pulled up sadly. "Every time you bring up your childhood, it makes the slave village far more appealing."

Anakin smirked when Ahsoka kicked the yellow Zabrak at the same time as he did.

"Kriffing hell, what was that for?!" He demanded them both.

The Clone War duo merely shrugged.

Quietly, Ser-In Jinn and her daughter appeared behind the brothers. She scowled down at her apprentice. "Savage?" The Zabrak bristled at her low tone. "Are you instigating?"

"Apologies, Master." He replied quickly.

She shook her head. "I have discussed this with you far too many times. If you continue to poke at your dragon of a brother, eventually you will have to fight him. And I promise that you will lose." She sighed. "I think the cleaning droids could use a break. Why don't you go give them that break."

Savage suppressed his huff and sulked away from the table. Qui-Lana took his seat.

"I'm done." Maul said suddenly and stood to walk away.

"My offer is now off the table." She said casually.

He stopped. "What?"

"The offer to work for me." She explained. Her beautiful face was serene, as it usually was. "It has expired. I don't have time to chase lost causes. Clearly, the thought of loads of money sickens you."

He looked up at her mother who smirked. He gave her a thankful look before slowly sitting back down.

"Of course, you do owe me for the ship you left behind." She smiled pleasantly.

He rolled his eyes. "I can give you two coordinates with precious artifacts and gold." He offered. "It would be more than enough to pay for the shittiest craft in your hanger."

Solo chuckled. "This one is growing on me." He said to Luke, jabbing a thumb at Maul.

Anakin rolled his eyes and caught sight of Mace Windu, walking by. "Master Windu." He called out.

The swords Master smiled as he approached. Anakin stood and the shook hands. "It is good to see you return safely."

"Thank you, Master. I would like you to meet my son, Luke Skywalker." He gestured to Luke, who wiped his mouth and stood. "Luke, this is Master Mace Windu. He is the best swordsman to ever live. And if he agrees, I would like you to train with him."

"I would be honored to learn from you." Luke said excitedly.

"What is your current style?" Mace asked.

Luke blushed. "Improvised, mostly. I use a blaster in my offhand." He admitted.

Mace chuckled. "I'd love to see Kenobi's face at hearing you say that."

After the meal, Anakin stretched. It was time for some rest. Everyone else was trickling away. Yoda had pulled Maul aside for a stroll. He smirked at their strange relationship. His smirk disappeared as he watched Luke and Solo walk together, following one of Lana's service droids. They were laughing as Solo slung an arm around his son's shoulder. Anakin did not like the way they fell into step or how comfortable Luke was at the closeness.

"Care to spar?" A melodic voice interrupted his spying. Lana stood by him with her data pad at her side, instead of in her hands (as it usually was.) "You look tense."

.

Luke walked with Han's arm around his shoulder and it felt so nostalgic and natural. He hadn't seen this playful side to his friend since he was saved from the carbonite.

The droid led them down a series of halls before stopping at a large door. "Room 116, Luke Skywalker. Room 117, Han Solo." It said before it scooted away.

"So…" Han started awkwardly.

Luke sighed. "Say what you want to say."

"Can I see your room?" He asked evasively.

The Jedi rolled his eyes. "Sure, Han." He opened the door and waited for his friend to enter first.

Han whistled at the lavish suite. It held a fireplace, a large four poster bed with black curtains, a fresher room, and a large closet. There was a terrace, complete with a table and chairs. "This is nicer than any hotel I've ever seen." He commented, impressed.

"I haven't been to many hotels. But this is very fancy." He agreed. Heat returned to his face when the taller man drew casually closer. "You aren't interested in seeing your own room?"

He rolled his green eyes. "Trying to get rid of me?" He asked with a fake pout.

"No. Just trying to get you to be direct with me. That's all." Luke explained, ignoring his blush as Han grew closer.

The Correllian pulled him by the wrist gently into his arms. Luke rested his hands on the broad chest. "Is this direct enough for you?" He stroked the Jedi's hair twice before pulling him in for a kiss. It was soft, sweet, and a little hesitant.

Luke leaned into it and it filled him with warmth. They had only kissed once before, after the Battle at Yavin. But the war had kept them busy. By the time he had returned from Degobah, Han had moved on. But now, he was in those long arms with those pouted lips pressed against his.

Han pulled back, not letting the Jedi out of his grasp. "And in the interest of being direct, the answer to your constant questioning is yes and no. Yes, my feelings for you put a strain on my marriage. But we had a lot more problems than that." His green eyes were sincere. "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

"Yes." He leaned in for another kiss.

.

Maul sighed. The cool air hit his face as soon as the blast-door hissed open. He and Yoda walked through the large courtyard, the starlight illuminating the serene gardens and pathways.

They had walked in peaceful silence and the Sith felt the calming energy his small friend was feeding him. The rough voice cut the silence. "Beautiful, no?" He stopped and leaned back to enjoy the air.

"Ben would love it here." He agreed.

Yoda chuckled. "He would. He will. Save him, I know you will." He stated firmly.

"Well, you hide your worry better than I." Maul commented, crossing his arms. "I'm more surprised that you aren't hammering me with questions."

"Guessed your trauma a long time ago, I did." He looked up at the Zabrak. "Talk with me about it, you will, when ready, you are."

(=*=)

"Rin offered to talk about it. She went through something similar…" He hadn't planned on discussing this with anyone. Yet, as it was with Master Yoda, his mouth had its own plans. "He did so much to me. And up until then, I never imagined that he would do anything like that. It was never a concern of mine. Which made that first time so…" He trailed off as he tried to find the words.

Yoda hadn't replied. He patiently waited to let Maul gather himself.

"…frightening. Nothing had ever…horrified me before. But I was in that moment when he… threw me against his desk and…" He swallowed, silently thanking Yoda for the earlier energy. "It only got worse after that. And once Rin was gone… he was all I had left. And he _convinced_ me it was my own fault."

(=*=)

"No. Not your fault at all." Yoda sighed.

"Oh, please do not pity me, Master. You are one of the last people I want it from." Maul begged at the sight of those sad eyes.

"Pity you, I do not. Sympathize with you, I cannot. Hurt, I am, because of his actions. Have love for you, I do. Deny my affections, I cannot." He admitted.

Maul smirked. "I'm just getting confessions from everyone today." He quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

Yoda chuckled and then studied him fondly. "On the right track, you are. And love you, we do. Made Obi Wan smile outright, for the first time in decades, you did. A family, you have here. Asked me once what that feeling was, you did, hm? Upon your return for retrieving Lady Bell, yes?"

"I remember. It happened again when I returned tonight." He answered. "You never gave me an answer."

"Home, it is called. A home, with us, you have. And with Obi Wan."

Maul smiled as he felt his chin tremble. "It's wonderful." But a sickening realization dawned on him. "But, I still will sleep alone tonight."

Yoda pondered for a few seconds before a twinkle shone in his eye. "Come. An idea, I have."

The little Jedi led him back inside. It took a minute or two for Maul to figure out which signatures he was locked onto.

Savage and Feral were in a riveting game of derajik in a well stocked playroom. There were gambling tables, a bar, several different games (ranging from child's board games to alcohol inducing games,) fireplaces with arms chairs, and grand bookshelves.

Maul gaped. "This is some of the most frivolous shit I've ever seen." He said softly.

Yoda laughed. "Young ones." He called to the brothers. "Talk to you, I must."

They shrugged at each other and walked over. "What can we do for you, Master Yoda?" Feral asked, bowing politely.

"Smart to let him speak." Maul commented at the middle child.

Savage scoffed. "He was shoving vegetable crisps up his nose fifteen minutes ago. He's not perfect manners. He's not you."

"Ben would say otherwise." Maul assured him.

Yoda cleared his throat. He looked at Maul and nodded towards his brother.

"Is he okay?" Savage asked, when the red brother didn't take the hint. "Is he having a stroke?"

Yoda gave an indignant huff.

"Careful, Brother." Maul warned. "If you think I'm impossible to fight, Yoda would whoop me in seconds."

"While true, that is, taking the Gray, I am. Over, my fighting days are." The green Master replied. "Having trouble sleeping, Maul is. Time to bond with his brothers, he has not had."

"That's true. I've barely spent any time with you, Feral." He realized. "And he's right. Resting is becoming difficult." He wanted to ask outright, but it felt so childish and shameful. A Sith Saber who needs to sleep at night with his brothers, afraid of some shadows in the dark.

But they sensed his problem quickly. "Come on, then. Let's have us an old fashioned NightBrother pile." Savage linked his arm into the eldest's.

"A what?"

Feral laughed. "Exactly what it sounds like."

"Good." Master Yoda smiled at the three of them. "Alone, you are not. Good night, younglings."

"Younglings?!" Maul huffed.

"When nine-hundred years, you have lived, call you adults, I will." He laughed.

Maul smiled, in spite of the hyperbole of a Zabrak living that long. "Good night, Master. And thank you. The affection is mutual."

Yoda bowed his head, chuckled one last time at them and headed back to the hall.

"So. Your room, Maul?" Savage asked. "You don't want to go to my room."

"Why?"

"Because things have happened there with a certain woman you despise." He smirked as they headed towards the rooms.

Maul gagged. "Say anything like that again, and I will vomit in your face."

Feral laughed, walking behind them. They reached the eldest's room and Benny greeted them.

"Creator." He said. "Would you and your bothers like some tea?"

He looked at the other two, who nodded. "Yes, please. No caf."

"I would not have given you caf, even if you asked for it." The droid replied.

The red man frowned. "What is the point of having a droid who does not do what is commanded? I might as well scrap you."

"You have threatened to scrap me two-thousand and forty-seven times. The likelihood of you carrying out that threat is minimal." Benny countered, pouring heated water into the glass pot. "Contrarily-wise, Master Ben's reaction to my being scrapped is an estimated eighty-six percent likely to be upset with you."

"Should have never made you..." He mumbled.

"You built that thing?" Feral asked, looking wide-eyed at the droid. "That's amazing."

"Thank you. I love mechanics. It's relaxing work."

"What age were you taken if you don't remember the male village?" The youngest asked. He seemed full of curiosity. That may make or break him as a Sith. He was young, though, and had time to learn.

"Four, I believe."

"Oh. So you never _saw_ a male village. That explains it." He commented before switching topics. "How is it with Master Tahl?"

"Wait." Maul frowned. "What do you mean, 'that explains it?'"

Feral shrugged. "You sound like a city person. You make fancy machines. You probably could read before you died."

Benny handed them each a cup of tea before settling on a table by the bed.

"What was the village like?" He wondered, sipping the floral tea. "Is this new, Benny?"

"One of Lady Bell's blends. It apparently is relaxing and will help you rest."

"That thing is Kenobi, isn't it?" Savage cut in, before Feral could speak.

Maul nearly choked on his drink. "Excuse me?"

"You're droid. Benny. Did you actually program him to sound exactly like Kenobi?" He asked again.

"Are you just noticing that now?" He laughed. "His name is Benny, for the Force's sake."

The middle child made a face.

They abandoned the tea and pulled off their boots. Each of the younger brothers grabbed a pillow and threw one to Maul. "These are nicer than what we had. Piles were the best way to stay warm in a desert's night." Feral explained as they curled up with the youngest's head resting on his brother's side. "The pillow keeps us from gouging each other. You lay on my side and Savage will lay on yours. The triangle traps heat."

Maul hesitated for a second before laying down to face his brothers. They were right. It was warm and comfortable. He heard Feral talking, but it was muffled by the warmth and Maul faded into deep sleep.

.

(=*=)

Obi Wan's stomach growled again. He kept his breathing even, pushing through the discomfort. He couldn't tell how long it had been before the cell door opened again, pouring light into the dingy room.

Palpatine dragged a chair in with him and set it a foot or two in front of his prisoner. "Has the image of it settled?" He asked before sitting down, casually resting his left ankle on his right knee. "I wonder how many images you have conjured up since our last chat. I imagine you won't share. That's okay, though, because I intend to share."

It took all of Obi Wan's training to keep his calm. The sound of that voice made his skin crawl and his stomach flare with rage at the same time.

"One of my favorite things to do while I fucked Maul was choke the life out of him. There was something so satisfying about the gasping look without the sound. It's like a -"

(=*=)

"Enough. What is it you want from me?" He interrupted, not able to hear another word.

His captor tilted his head and raised a brow. "What do I want from you?" He asked with a laugh. "I want you to suffer."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I will admit that I tried to hurry through this. It felt horrible. I feel awful now. I need a drink.

The next chapter is an interlude. I need one. You'll need one. I really would like feedback from those of you who read the whole chapter. I love you guys. Tried to pepper a few awwww moments in there.


End file.
